Malla Griver
Malla Griver is a what humans call were-wolf without his human skin on. In his family's history they hated The legendary being Griger and his tribe. Later on after his defeat at Tommy's hands, he met up with Latinatia Meli and became Syncro Partners with her. Apperance To all the girls at the Shion Academy he is like the perfect god with a bad-boy attire to add. His hair is pushed back with gel giving him the cool-relax look, along with that he wears a necklace that his mother gave to him. Personality Although people may see a kind-person when he smiles, in actual life he is nothing more than a bully to others. His policy is either admire him or get beat on by him and his small group of friends that worship him. It is also known that he has a deep rooted hatred towards Human kind for treating wolves like beasts. After the last fight between himself and Tommy, it surpressed the evil side of Malla and made himself normal again, only with a greater intent to destroy Tommy. He has also been shown to have a kinder side since meeting Latinatia Meli. History Malla Griver was bron into the Tribe of Zitus who was famous for their perfected healing abilities with their Jakin, his father had ran out on him before he was born leaving Malla with only his mother. He grew up angry that his father left him leading to fighting among the other children becoming a loner. When his mother passed away, it was at the hands of his tribe-leader who looked down on Malla which evidently gave birth to his hatred of those who think there better than him and awoken his Jakin. This led him alone with only himself to fend to, until he was adopted by his aunt who raised him like her own. When he came of age, Malla was enrolled into Shion Academy where he met Leina who felt the same way about losing a parent. After the betrayl of Leina and being imprisoned by the Headmaster, he joined up with The Dark Six and Weivlar as he learned to control his Jakin and mastered his Armor Form. Eventually after defeating Wevilar and becoming the new Leader, he made it his mission to gain the powers of the Four Guardians but was bested by The Six Legendary Beings. Losing all the power he gained, he met up with a female wolf named Latinita and traveled with her. Currently they are both trying to train to become stronger. Abilities Super-Human Strength- 'All Were-Wolfs from Canius have natural strength that can crush bolders. While wearing their Human-Skin there strength is reduced to that of normal humans. '''Fast Speed-' Most students in Shion Academy are trained to become as faster than most living things but it depends on what kind of training. Malla's speed is said to be compared to that of a fighter jet after much training with Tommy. '''Jakin Goligrith is the name of Malla's Jakin. Weapon Form: '''When the energy is summoned into his hand it takes the shape of a broad sword that is wide in the blade area and heavy to others who weild it yet light as a feather for him. Its blade is powerful enough to slice through most material except for other blades. '''Armor Form: '''was learned when Malla accepted training from The Dark Master and his servants, Armor completly covers him with a white face armor covering the black parts of his armor. His face is covered completely but it feels as though Death is walking towards you, he is able to use black energy with this form. '''Wolf Breaker: By focusing energy through the base of his tail, he is able to call apon six dark wolfs that focus right onto the target. Legendary Form After absorbing all of The Dark Master into his body Malla began to evolve into one more powerful being that is strong enough to shatter mountains and destroy lands. '''Dark Energy: '''After absorbing the pure energy of Wevilar it gave Malla powers that normal beings could not even begin to understand. '''Advance Acceleration: '''By adding energy to any being or creature in existance Malla can force them to advance their powers. He used this to give the Dark Ones their full Armor Form. After Weivlar rejected Malla, he wasn't able to transform into this form anymore.